1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide plate, a backlight assembly having the same, a display apparatus having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light guide plate having improved brightness and reduced size, a backlight assembly having the light guide plate, a display apparatus having the backlight assembly, and a method of manufacturing the light guide plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus, such as a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, converts data processed in an information-processing device and displays an image using the converted data.
The LCD apparatus displays the image using electrical and optical properties of liquid crystal. The LCD apparatus requires a light source because its display panel is not self-emissive. Further, the LCD apparatus requires an optical member to improve brightness uniformity of a light emitted from the light source. The optical member includes various members such as a light guide plate that improves the brightness uniformity of the light, a reflecting plate that reflects the light leaked from the light guide plate and optical sheets that enhance the brightness of the light from the light guide plate. The optical sheets include a brightness enhancing film that enhances the brightness and a prism sheet that condenses the light.
However, since the optical sheets are disposed on the light guide plate, a volume of the LCD apparatus increases, an assembly time for the LCD apparatus is lengthened, and a manufacturing cost of the LCD apparatus increases.